


You call this a safehouse?

by sp4rklefish



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Brutus likes to fish, Enemies to Lovers, Ghost Brutus, M/M, Shadow Midas, Slow Burn, They try to do the best in their situation, ch2s2, gay panic is high for them even if i am shit at writing it, well slower then my other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Midas swapped places with Meowscles on the map for security purposes.His safehouse doesn't last long when a henchman finds him.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Minimalist Decor

Midas casually walked into his newish living space. He was immediately on guard. A ghost agent! It didn't seem the agent heard him yet. He could slowly back out or he could charge the agent. And interrogate him on how he was found out so quickly. Every passing second was a second closer to danger. He started to charge this invader. 

Midas was surprised a bull rush worked. He got the agent in an arm lock and started to question him. “Why are you here?” He growled. 

“I didn't mean to break into a safe house! I swear I didn't know!” came a muffled reply from the agents head pressed into he ground.

“...safe house?...” Midas wondered out loud. “This isn't a safe house. Its MY house.” He wanted to set the record straight.

“Oh.” There was a mix of pity and disappointment. “Your place is….sparse.”

Midas rolled his eyes. He didn't need a critique from his rival agency about his house decorations. He loosened his pressure on the arm lock and just resolved himself to sitting on the agents back. He allowed the agent to move his arms in front of him. “You don't have a couch or tv or a proper bed! Its a yoga mat!" The agent gestured vaguely in front of him. "And to cook you have a...well at least you have a coffee pot." 

Midas would rather have the henchman be aggressive. This snarky henchman critiquing his living arrangements was the most unpleasant thing he'd had to encounter since moving in. He didn't have much cause he was supposed to be on the down low. He missed his luxury set up but he hadn't always had it. He could live sparingly for a while. But he didn't need to explain himself to anybody. Especially not a ghost henchman. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you now." He growled.

He could feel the henchman tense up. "Well that would put a dampener on my mood. Though it cant get much worse then after seeing this place."

Midas cocked his pistol.

"Uh but. Regardless of your dreary uh,home. If you shoot me i'll respawn at my HQ and then they will send a whole squad up here."

Midas narrowed his eyes. "So what. I can take a squad of henchmen. I took you down no problem and you are the largest henchman I've ever seen."

The henchman squirmed a bit. "Uh yeah. Well I don't know if you could handle Brutus. He's got a lot riding on this mission." Before Midas could ask he answered his question. "Brutus is trying to find Meowscles. Apparently the Yacht got taken over by a weird mercenary. It's taken us weeks to track him down here. Say. You wouldn't happen to know where he is. I won't tell HQ you are here if you tell me." The helmeted head moved to the side to look awkwardly to Midas. This henchman was pretty chatty but he doubted he'd get more information. 

He stood up. The henchman stayed laying face down. Midas sighed there was no good way of dealing with this. He didn't want to move again so quickly. But he couldn't give up Meowscles. "I'll think about it." And he shot the henchman in the butt. Trying not to snicker before the henchman dissolved into blue squares.  
________________________

Brutus let himself be tackled. He could hear someone come in. He was about to turn around when got tackled from behind. In his bewilderment he had let his guard down. He should have easily side stepped such a deliberate tackle. But he didn't. It was apparent Meowscles wasn't there when he busted in. He knew whoever had come in couldn't be too important. There was basically nothing in the building. It was labeled Box Factory on the map. He thought the person was just a civilian. 

But whoever that was had strength and guts. They could have run away, called him out but no. The dude tackled him to the ground and put him in an arm lock. He didn't get a good look because of his helmet. As he was teleported back to hq he saw black pants and a golden pistol. Shadow henchman. Possibly an agent. A gold pistol though. Maybe someone close to Midas. Maybe someone who knew where Meowscles was.

He had planned to be gone much longer and didn't want to go back to desk work yet. His butt was sore. Bullets that ended up teleporting you weren't actually fatal. But they hurted like hell for a while. It was short range so it may have left a bruise at best. He shook his head. He shouldn't laugh but it was kinda funny. 

He decided to head out of The Grotto and do a little fishing. He needed to think about how he was going to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be Ghost Brutus because the skin looked very similar to the henchmen.  
> Shadow Brutus looked too different.


	2. It's Recruiting Nothing Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The henchman came back for Midas's reply.  
> Midas wears a turtleneck.

Midas thought the henchman would come back the next day. A bit of relief when he didn't. But as the days passed he got more anxious. Would the henchman tell Brutus where he was? Would they send a squad to get him? He was fairly certain that the henchman didn't see him. But if he came back he would. Fuck. The whole reason coming out here was to not be recognized or found. He couldn't easily hide his signature gold hands. Or his scar over his eye. This was becoming a headache. 

There wasn't much else for him to do out here. He had a laptop to work away from home. But he had to face it. This place wasn't much of a home. He didn’t have a table or bed, just boxes. But comfort was not his top priority. His top priority was how to not look like himself, in case the henchman came back. He placed a call to Skye. 

Exactly a week after he told the henchman he'd think about it he returned. He could hear footsteps outside before the knock. He yelled from his upstairs "bedroom" to come in. He had practiced putting his disguise on so he could do it quickly. A contact lens over his dead eye and makeup to cover his scar, hands and tattoos. He even did a makeup illusion of stubble for extra measure. He couldn’t get a spare henchman outfit; something about mailing him stuff would compromise his security. He was able to find a turtleneck though. Skye thought he could pull off looking like one of his agents, Hugo. He wasn’t super well known and they did look very similar.

The henchman had entered and was busying himself in the small kitchen area. Midas figured he was looking for snacks. He felt a small pang of guilt. He didn't keep much food around since he wasn't supposed to leave. On second thought the guy should have eaten before coming over. He was about to say a snarky comment but to his confusion the henchman seemed to be taking things out of his book bag and….putting them in the fridge?? "What are you doing??" He was trying not to sound alarmed. The henchman, dare he say, looked guilty. It was hard to get facial cues when he wore a mask but he had tensed and had stopped what he was doing. Doing a slow turn to face him. Yeah. He was guilty.

"Well. I think we got off on the wrong foot last time. So I made an apology meal for you. And I figured what with the….minimalist decor of the place your fridge situation might be the same." Midas didn't really know what to say. His fridge was sparse. The meals he had been having were definitely lackluster. Since he'd never bothered to learn how to cook he couldn’t spruce up his ready made meal packets. Not that he had much to spruce them up with. He just narrowed his eyes.

"Okay. Well." The henchman awkwardly started. “Do you have any food allergies? I made a few different things just in case." He started to pull out a dozenish plastic containers from his book bag. Midas answered slowly "I'm lactose intolerant. And I don't like mushrooms." He should have lied. The enemy shouldn't have that information. But this guy was so earnest Midas couldn't help but answer. Shit. This was food made by the enemy. His panic must have shown on his face. "It's not poisoned." The henchman rolled his eyes. “I just made too much. I like to fish and my henchm-buddies. Cant eat it all." He prattled on about his buddies, the food he made, what he brought.

Midas was cautious at first but he was fascinated by this henchman. This is not at all what he thought they would be like. And maybe it was the isolation getting to him. But it felt good to talk to a person not through a screen. Being physically near another person. Even though this guy wanted something it was nice to have someone else around. Eventually he was asking questions about the henchman's meals. How he got ingredients and just whatever the conversation led to, though both didn't talk about anything too related to work. 

When the henchman's watch beeped he frowned down at it. "Well." He sighed "Have you thought about it?" Midas was impressed he didn't bring it up sooner. The whole reason the henchman came back. His answer to if he was going to betray Meowscles. Which of course he wasn't but the henchman didn't need to know that. His hand moved to his holster. "Even if i had information, what's in it for me?" Hopefully this talkative henchman could give him information. 

The henchman pulled a folder out of his book bag. "Glad you asked. Here are employee benefits. And some basic information about us. I don't know about shadow benefits but ours are pretty nice." He left it on the kitchen table and started to turn around.

Midas had his pistol out. "I'll think about it." He shot him in the butt again. And didn't hold back a snicker.

\--

"Fucking. Cheese balls. Did he have to shoot me in the butt again." He re spawned at the teleportation point outside of The Grotto facing Dirty Docks. A van with blue lighting next to a gaping cave. He limped like his leg fell asleep. He swore he shot him in the exact same spot. If he was a sharpshooter then all the more reason for him to join Ghost. He'd put him in his personal agents. TnTina would love this firecracker sharpshooter. 

He slowly made his way to the cafeteria. His alarm was set to go off so he would have enough time to decompress before dinner. He had swapped cooking duties with the alpha squad so he wouldn't have to cook tonight. He had hoped this agent would come back with him today. he had left some time in to give a basic tour. Having a good look at his face he really hoped he would say yes. He wouldn't make a move on his subordinates but having a pretty face like that around would boost morale. For him at the very least. The stabby attitude would also be a great fit for most of his henchmen.

At dinner his henchmen asked him about his recruiting effort and missions in general. He liked to keep everyone on the level. He ate with his henchmen because he didn't think he was better than them. Everyone was on chore rotation including him. He was pretty sure Shadow wasn't like that. A good chunk of recruits from Shadow said it was very hierarchical. They hardly saw Midas if they even did. He seemed to lock himself away from everything. And never said more than needed to be said. He wondered if his potential recruit was in Midas's inner circle. He sounded like that a bit. And he had gold pistols. He really needed to get a name from him before his henchfolk gave him one. He got a few looks when he described him. Maybe they didn't like that the fellow wore turtlenecks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midas pretending he is Hugo. Going forward when Brutus talks about Midas he will use Hugo. cause thats what he knows him by.  
> If it gets confusing give me a shout.


	3. The Fourth Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The appearance of a doomsday device.  
> Midas needs a bench to sit you peasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm rules are like in game rules. you loose health while in the storm. you can eat or use medkits/bandages to heal. sleeping will also restore health.  
> Head canon for this story: if you take substantial damage after you respawn you actually die.  
> in case i don't explain it well later.

The day that the henchman coming back was approaching. Midas had spent all week trying to figure out a new excuse to give the henchman. He buried himself in work hoping that an answer would come to him. His agency was on the trail of a small organization that had made threats of a Doomsday device. And now a large device showed up in his previous luxury rooms in the Agency. Further proving that there was a plot against him. There were storms everyday near sundown that brought purple storms that sapped the energy of everything. Thankfully it only lasted about 15 minutes. With all that going on, coming up with an excuse for the henchman was not foremost on his mind. The henchman had a name. "Brendan" Midas startled himself that the name escaped him as he sighed. He didn't realize he was talking aloud and not in his head. He would never admit to Skye, hardly to himself, but he did keep thinking of the man. A tall, broad guy who likes to cook. Midas could use a personal bodyguard and a chef right now. 

Footsteps, high beeping and then an explosion outside his “house”. And then swearing. Lots of swearing. Midas slapped on his makeup and ran outside. He chalked it up to his broad build that the henchman was still standing. An imposing figure with the smoke swirling around. The henchman swore and got in Midas’s face. “I thought we were cool. Why did you put up prox mines!? If you didn’t want me to come back you should have said so last week! Of all the!!! And I was being nice to you! I guess I can’t trust you anyways. Fucking shadow agents.” 

He sank back a bit. “I’m sorry!! I’ll deactivate the others!! Just! Hear me out!!” He had completely forgotten that he had put them there and didn’t have time to deactivate them. He barely had time to do his makeup. He explained over coffee that the agency sent him prox mines because they were worried about the safehouse being found. Conveniently skipping over that its was more about the person in the safehouse than the actual safehouse. Brutus huffed and laid out bandages on the table. “So they send you mines but they don’t send you food? Shadow sounds terrific. Yet another reason you should join Ghost.” Midas rolled his eyes. Last week the henchman came for his answer about joining Ghost but Midas said he needed another week. So they spent a few hours talking and the henchman would casually point out the benefits of Ghost like not having a table. Not having a cot. Midas kept making excuses like they didn’t have funds for it or the logistics was not there. Anything but he forgot to get supplies for himself since getting sent here was very sudden.

“I told you sending me food every week could compromise the safehouse. And me. I am allowed to go to Retail Row or the lake once a month to restock. Unlimited balance.” Brendan, the henchman, rolled his eyes. Well his head really. After Midas told him the mask got in the way of communication Brendan put emphasis on his actions. Like rollling his head while he was rolling his eyes. The Ghost recruitment pamphlet he left two weeks ago was nice but Hugo, as Midas was calling himself, just couldn't be a double agent. He didn’t want to talk about work. Thats all he had recently. Few distractions. Generally the smell and taste of the food Brendan brought. and recently unpleasantly the storms.

“Have you and yours been experiencing the storms earlier this week?” He was genuinely curious. He didn’t know where Brendan was stationed. He very much wanted to know how far these storms were reaching. For professional reasons. Brendan sighed. Told him that the storms weren’t too bad. They had a decent stock of healing supplies and a near endless supply of fish. Brendan never said where his base was but it was definitely near water. Midas made a mental note to try and research a more exact location.

Brendan shuffled around in his bag. He dug food containers out one by one. Each one had a sticky note saying what it was. Midas scolded him for putting food in his fridge the second week in a row. It was only so he wouldn’t see how much he ate the food he brought. He didn’t lie when he said he was allowed to go buy food but…. He didn’t have a stove installed. So his cooking was limited. Further compounded by the fact he didn’t really know how to cook.

“How about you? How did you weather the storms?” Brendan glanced quickly at him. Then back to his bookbag. Midas was hesitant to answer. He had few med kits and a few bandages. But what really got him through was the food that Brendan keeps bringing. He simply stated, “I’m fine. I’ve got through it.” With the amount of containers he brought Midas was sure he would be fine for the next week. Probably. 

Next, Brendan unloaded power tools from his bookbag. The Box Factory didn’t come with a lot of things. The third week, last week, Brendan said that if Hugo was going to stay here for any length of time he should have a proper table. Midas had a suspicion that he just liked to do things. The type of person who doesn’t like to sit down for too long. Last week he was there he built a simple table for Midas to work at. Which wasn’t more than a few pallets reworked. He was told a picnic table was this week's project for the kitchen. The cardboard boxes he was using as a kitchen table were getting soggy. He was very excited to have an actual table. 

Midas had never worked with power tools and was enjoying a lesson. He declined holding the power tools. He didn't have time for makeup on his hands and wore gloves. Keeping the turtleneck sleeves down was already hard to do. He was sure having a hands on approach would mean Brendan right next to him.Maybe he would put his arms around him and try to guide the drill. like that one movie with the pottery ghost. Except it would be this broad henchman behind him as he works over a table. "If you are fantasizing over this table, just wait for what i plan for it!!" Brendan bragged. Midas zoned back in to the table in progress. Shit. He had zoned out when Brendan was trying to show him how to do stuff. "I...uh" Well. Shit. He could not say that he was thinking. What was he thinking. Soft caresses on his arms while Brendan talked softly behind him. Not a wild fantasy. But hardly something to tell the person you were thinking of. "Iiiii was thinking how this table really accentuates the modern aesthetic of the place." he put on a snobby accent. Brendan huffed. If he noticed Midas was flustered he didn't let on. "I'd say more of an industrial vibe." He said back. As the table was finished they both heard it. A thundering off in the distance. Purple clouds quickly circled in the sky. Midas was afraid. He still didn’t know where he would respawn if he took damage. If he took enough damage after respawning he could die. And that wasn’t on his grand plan of things. His body froze while he did some calculations. He was low on med kits and bandages. His fridge was newly restocked. He could ride this out. It was usually only like 15 minutes. He would be fine. 

“Hugo!” he jumped a bit. Not from hearing “his name” but from Brendan touching his arm. He wasn’t a particularly huggy person but not having anyone around amplified the sensation of touch when Brendan put his arm around him and pushed him inside. “I planned to make two benches but that will have to wait I suppose. Think of it as modern industrial. I gotta head out. The storm….” Brendan gazed at the door as the storm engulfed the box factory with purple haze. 

Midas looked at the door after him. Without thinking he blurted out “Would you be able to get back?” he hoped he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt. Brendan shifted in his place. “...maybe. But I can respawn at base. And there will be a squad to get me to health fast.” He grabbed his bookbag. “I'd rather get there as fast as possible though.” He looked at Hugo, “ Shoot me.” Midas balked. “Excuse me?!” he was taken back. “The first two times you shot me. And last week I walked back. But that took longer than I want right now.” He looked back at the door. “I need to get back quicker.”

Midas didn’t want to look at the man in the helmet. He had shot him to make him go away the first two times. And shooting him wouldn’t kill him. He would just respawn. Leaving him alone. And...he fidgeted with his hands. “But I don’t want you to go.” he could barely hear himself over the low thundering storm. Brendan was standing right next to him. There was no way he could not have heard it. Yet he asked “What did you say?” Midas froze for a second. Did..did he really hear him? No way. Not with that helmet. 

“I said you didn’t finish the benches! How am I supposed to sit at the table!!?” Midas yelled. He crossed his arms putting on a defiant expression. Pulling a mask of stubborn haughtiness to smother the scared and anxious feeling. He was Midas. Head of Shadow. He didn't need anyone around anyway. He's been bossing people around since forever. He didn't need anyone around. He just...it was the isolation. Brendan was just the only person he was around physically. Its not like he needed this particular person around. If Brendan was mad or anything he couldn’t tell. His face was covered in a mask. A long sigh came from the mask. “I gotta make a phone call and then I’ll make your benches.”  
___________________

Brutus was...well there was a lot to unpack after yesterday’s “recruiting session” with Hugo. Things were fine until the storm came. He hadn’t expected one that early in the afternoon. He was upset that Shadow didn’t seem to have set him up with anything. Maybe they didn’t think he was going to be there long. This was the fourth week he'd visited. Being in a safehouse was generally a long term thing. He didn’t want to ask why he was there. That seemed like crossing a line. 

Hugo was known for being a badass agent. He didn’t know a lot about him but when he told his henchmen last week that he was trying to recruit Hugo, many of the agents were very excited. Apparently he has a fanbase with the henchman that are into throwing knives. Which honestly he was surprised there were as many henchfolk into it. He generally contracts with Shadow but is mostly a free agent. Even the henchmen that were dubious of his personal recruiting were on board when they learned who it was. Which was a relief. He didn't have a lot of excuses for why he was singling this guy out. He was intrigued he supposed. A bossy guy like that who attacked him even though he was twice his size. This guy was turning out to be nice. He felt like he could talk to this guy. He listened to him ramble about cooking and fishing. He felt...like a friend. And maybe it wasn’t smart to befriend him. but if he was going to be part of Brutus's inner circle of agents. Well it wouldn't not be a bad idea. he was friends with TnTina afterall.

He swore this guy thought of him as a friend back. He probably misheard him but he swore that Hugo said he didn’t want him to go. He had a helmet on and there was a storm. It's probably wishful thinking. It was probably if you want to go. Or something like that. It made him smile. Maybe he could get Hugo to come to Ghost. A strong guy like him in his inner circle would make Ghost even stronger. A quick talented guy near him he could trust with almost anything. Someone who would have his back. An image of Hugo on his back flashed to his mind. He wanted to explore that thought instead he sighed and buried himself in paperwork. Mixing pleasure and business was...not an option he wanted to take again. It had just been awhile since he went out with someone. and he had been spending time with Hugo. This would pass. Like the weird storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midas said his name was Hugo.  
> Brutus said his name was Brendan. I wanted to keep the name a B for ease of remembering names.


	4. Warm Biscuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutus finally takes Midas fishing.  
> Do things happen?  
> not really.

Midas tensed when he heard footsteps outside. Brendan already came yesterday. Who was this? He had set prox mines again, he worried he didn’t set enough. He unholstered his pistol. And got behind the work table Brendan had made, ready to flip it over for a makeshift shield. He heard a voice call out “Hugo! Hey! Uh! It's me Bru-endan.” Midas quickly went to the second story balcony. He thought it was weird this building had one. But the advantage of checking who was knocking without opening the door was handy right now. It was indeed Brendan. “No offense. But why are you here?” Midas crouched down so only the top of his face could be seen. 

“Oh hey! I was in the neighborhood and thought you might like some jam and biscuits!” Brendan replied cheerfully. Apparently he didn’t take offense. Or didn’t say anything if he did. “The biscuits should still be warm!” Brendan offered. 

Midas was sold. “I uh...im doing some personal maintenance. I’ll be down in like...uh 20mins if you don’t mind hanging around a bit.” 20mins was...not enough time. Long sleeves and gloves it was today. Midas threw down the key to the back door and the key disarming mechanism for the mines. And rushed to his bedroom setup. What a fool. He wasn’t supposed to have guests. He was isolating. But how else was he gonna get fresh warm bread? Realizing he would spill Shadow secrets at the cost of a warm biscuit was...not comforting. But it was Brendan. This guy was respectful, nice and had never threatened him.

He came down to a delicious smelling spread of biscuits, fruits, a few jams and was that lemonade? His jaw dropped. He hadn’t been able to find most of these things in Retail Row or have the ability to make them. Fruit was harder to come by when he wasn’t in a mansion able to helicopter to the beach for coconuts. He made himself a plate and started eating. He wouldn’t give over secrets but whatever Brendan asked he would give some sort of answer. He went through all this trouble. Might as well give a scarp of info.

Through bites of biscuit slathered in apple jelly he asked “So your boss made too much breakfast and you decided to bring some while you were out on a mission?” He raised his eyes hopefully conveying a playful manner. Brendan looked down at his plate that wasn’t as piled with food. “Oh..uh. no.” he looked off to his bookbag “ I made the biscuits. The jam was a gift. I thought you might want some.” The sheer genuineness of that answer almost made Midas choke on his food. This henchman was not cut out to be an agent. He was too sweet. Sweet like the jelly Midas was over the moon for right now. He couldn’t remember jelly tasting this good. Maybe he shouldn't be his bodyguard. Just a personal chef.

Midas raised his eyebrows. It was beyond nice but everyone has an agenda. “You brought this for me to butter me up.” he grinned at his own pun. “You have questions no doubt or information you want. Ask. I'm not saying that this is working but I’ll at least hear you out.” He let the henchman squirm in discomfort of being called out. These biscuits were buttery, a bit salty but delicious. He couldn’t remember that last time he had something so fluffy. It was definitely before isolation. 

Brendan shrugged. “Fine. Why are you in a safehouse? What did you do?” He didn’t sound accusatory, just curious. He was prepared for that one. “I had to come because of security issues. You understand. Sometimes after missions you gotta lay low for a bit.” The lemonade was unexpectedly sweet. It was hard to tell if Brendan was satisfied with that answer. The helmet really hindered conversations between them sometimes. He was about to ask how Brendan was enjoying his lemonade with a helmet when his next question was asked.

"Do you know where Meowscles is?" Midas stilled. Meowscles huh? He narrowed his eyes. Hesitantly he answered, "He's at the yacht of course. Everyone knows that." The stupid catman didn't care that everyone on the island knew where he resided. It was a bit of a headache to keep the security tight on the yacht. 

"If he is I haven't found him." Brendan's helmet lowered. But Midas did not relax. He looked down at the fruit slices on his plate. An awkward silence hung in the air. Midas sighed. "Why do you need to know?"

Brendan leaned back. A small but deep laugh. "Would you believe me if I said he took my favorite cast iron skillet?"  
Midas laughed. Of course he didn't believe that. "I don't think that classifies as a need to know basis. request denied." He stuck his tongue out before taking another munch of fruit.

“Next question, do you know how to fish?” Midas didn’t need to see his face. The swagger with how he said that and his body language said it. 

“I can’t see your face but I know you are grinning.” Midas replied. “I think I said before I don't. Is this your tactic for signing me to Ghost. The joys of fishing?” He wasn’t against fishing. The Agency had a lake around it. He just had never thought to fish. Why spend a day fishing when he could send henchfolk to buy whatever fish he wanted.

“I built this table and benches for you. The least you could do is humor me in some fishing. Recruitment tactic or not.” Brendan pointed to fishing poles propped up by the door. His voice didn't hold the laughter that was there a moment ago.

Midas was uncomfortable in leaving for long periods of time. But he desperately wanted to get out of his house. It was a big enough space but staring at the same four walls everyday was getting to him. It was what...two months since he came here. Four weeks with Brendan showing up. Even the small runs to Retail Row for supplies was nice. If this henchman wanted to kidnap him or force him somewhere Midas could put up a fight. He had the first time he met him. 

. . .

To Midas’s surprise Brendan had a map of the area. And led them down the mountain to a river. A small shack and pier was nearby. Midas had no idea this was here. He scootered everywhere, so he mainly stuck to roads. Then Brendan showed him how to fish. They put their lines out and waited. It went between silence and small talking. Midas wouldn't say comfortable silence. Because of the helmet he was never sure if Brendan was asleep or where he was looking or what kind of expression he was making. He didn’t feel pressured to talk like being around most Shadow agents. So he settled on somewhat comfortable silence. He let his mind wander a bit. It was nice out he hadn't spent much time outside recently. in fact usually never. 

“You weren’t really in the neighborhood were you?” he turned to Brendan. Brendan kept looking straight out. “No.” Brendan replied. “I wasn’t.” His shoulders sagged a bit. He really only wanted information huh. “I did want to go fishing. And figured that maybe you would want to learn. You could catch fish yourself. Another way of getting food so that you aren’t dependent on your allowance of Shadow.” He looked over. “If you contract with Ghost because of it, great! I wanted to fish in this river and my henchf-buddies wouldn’t let me have a day off. So I said I was recruiting. Forgive me for using you as an excuse. You are nice to be with and I don’t mind spending time with you.” Brendan looked back at the fishing poles. 

Just as well, Midas needed a minute to process that. “Your henchbuddies? Why would your henchbuddies not give you a day off? Do you mean your boss?” Midas wanted to feel good about being called nice but this new information was exciting. He wanted to know everything about Brendan. What was his position in Ghost? How up was he? How far inland did he go to fish? Did he fish with his henchbuddies? so many questions.

Brendan didn’t answer. He picked up a pole and recast it. “Uh yeah. I meant boss. Ghost is family. There are managers, supervisors and stuff but...i'd rather not think about work stuff right now. Look! You got something!” Midas was still a bit suspicious but Brendan’s enthusiasm was infectious. He understood the basics of fishing but he ended up learning a lot. After they caught a cooler full, they headed back. 

As they got close to the Box Factory Midas had to get a question off his mind. “Sooo, What days do you have off? Usually?” Brendan looked over at him. Midas figured he was going to dodge that question like he did earlier. “When things go to plan I get two days off. Tomorrow and the next day.” Brendan looked over at him. “Why? You want me to come over tomorrow and make you dinner?” Midas scoffed. “That's not what I meant. You said earlier that you wanted the day off….I was just making sure Ghost henchfolk had good standards. But what are you going to do with your days off? You aren't going to be here to cook so who will you cook for?” he smirked. Brendan coming over to cook for him. That would be disastrous. It could bring to much attention to the safehouse. What would they even do? Relax and talk. They could sit on the new benches. Maybe their hands would brush together. They could do more home improvement projects. Maybe Brendan would lean over him while showing him how to do something. 

"Where are your knives?" Brendan was ahead of him in the kitchen. "Could you filet this for me?" That brought Midas out of his daydream. He wasn't daydreaming about Brendan in particular. no. just. having a person around. He had no idea how to filet a fish. He just stood in the doorway. "I uh. Don't have knives." Brendan just stared at him. "I also wasn't given a stove so it makes sense." Brendan moved to his bookbag. "I thought you had knives but lucky for us i always have my harvesting tools." He pulled out a butchers knife and hammer. Midas wasn't sure how a hammer was helpful right now but Brendan knows more about cooking so maybe there was a secret technique. "I also planned for the no stove." He pulled out a small electric burner. Midas watched and listened as Brendan showed him how to clean the fish and some basic cooking he could do with his small burner and coffee pot. He didn’t hold back his surprise and awe. He appeared to be making a lot of food. “Are you staying for dinner? or cooking extra to make up for the days you aren't going to be here?” Midas taunted. “Well I did spend the day basically prepping this meal. So yeah. I'm going to eat some.” Brendan didn’t so much as look at Midas. Midas was sure he was smiling behind that mask. “Oh? How are you going to eat with that mask on? Or is it protocol for wearing your mask at all times?” Hiding his curiosity behind snark was Midas’s true talent. Trying to get a reaction out of the usual chill guy wasn’t...well it wasn’t a nice thing but Midas wasn’t really a nice person despite what Brendan thought of him.

Brendan set the food on the table. “It isn’t protocol to eat while having your helmet on. I’m not that cruel. Helmets are typically off in base.” 

“OH!” Midas was almost giddy that Brendan let slip more information about himself. “So you aren’t just a henchman!” Brendan froze. “You are a supervisor. And your henchfolk didn’t want you to take a vacation why? Cause you take too many? Are they striking?” Midas let his imagination take him away. There were possibilities that he had been thinking about all day. And Brendan just sat there giving one word answers. 

The fascination of trying to uncover Brendan’s work life was only stopped when Brendan took off the mouthpiece. Midas didn’t even know it could detach. He could only see his mouth. Thin lips, a square chin. The square jaw was not a surprise a big stocky guy would have a chiseled face. But small thin lips. “Not what you were expecting?” the lips said. Midas looked away willing an embarrassed blush not to appear on his pale face. “The fish tastes much better than I expected. Yes. i am a bit surprised.” he paused and then a realization hit him. “Wait. You said your boss makes food. Your boss doesn’t cook! You are the boss! You cook for your henchfolk!” he gasped a bit “Those weren’t leftovers the first time you brought food. Did..did you make that for me!?” If Brendan didn’t have the mouthpiece out he would guess Brendan was unphased. Shrug it off. But he could see him biting his lips. 

“I did mean for that to be an apology meal. I...well.” Maybe if Brendan had his entire helmet off he wouldn’t be fascinated with how his lips were twitching to come up with an answer. He couldn't focus on anything else. “I did make extra food. And so I brought that for you. And I might have also made a dish. For you specifically. In case the leftovers weren’t something you liked.” For a second Midas was touched by the thoughtfulness. But everyone has an agenda. He just wanted information about Meowscles. Right. This was all for information. That he was pretending he wasn’t himself. 

He suddenly didn’t have an appetite. He mumbled an excuse about the sun getting to him. Said he was tired. He was going to bed. He felt an ache in his bones. He saw Brendan's smile became a hardened frown. But he told himself that it was an act. Brendan didn't really care. He was just trying to recruit him. he was upset that he wasn't getting more information out of him. He was only interested in Hugo. In the information Hugo had. He stood at the bottom of the stairs. He watched Brendan headed to the door. “We were lucky there wasn't a storm earlier. If you need more food before next week, call me.” He put a sticky note on the door as he left.<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving out Brutus's pov this chapter.  
> I enjoy writing his pov but for plot reasons. i think i am going to omit it this time.


	5. Let Him In He Has Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Brutus really busy or is he avoiding Midas?  
> Details maybe in this chapter maybe the next.

Over the next week Midas texted back and forth with Brendan. Normally when he had his fashionable wardrobe at his disposal and places to be he would send selfies to his...friends? Where they friends? He supposed they were. It was...complicated and he didn’t want to think about what it was. Having someone to talk to that wasn’t Skye and other work related faces was a welcome distraction. He kept his messages to texts mostly. A meme accidentally. That was supposed to be for Skye. They talked just about everyday. A few exchanges. Brendan almost always asked if he had ate lunch? Midas followed with a selfie of him eating whatever tupperware he was eating.

He took the challenge of trying to figure out where Brendan was in the chain of command at his base. He told Skye he was bored and it was something to do. He was on the phone with her bouncing his recent theories. She was set on that he was a fisherman that just showed up to feed Ghost and Ghost adopted him. Midas didn’t think so. Brendan had an air of command about him. It took a bit for him to pick up on it. It wasn’t as in your face as he was about bossing people around. Brendan always gave him a choice. Where Midas did not allow a path other than his when ordering people around.

After Skye suggested her theory that he was an old adventurer, or maybe royalty that wanted to be normal. He shook his head. “You read too many books. So here is my newest idea. You are right about hiding his authority. He didn’t want me to know. So I think that puts him mid to high rank. Otherwise he would have been very in my face about it.” He paused to get leftovers out of his fridge. “Given that he probably works in a base that is higher clarence. Definitely near water. The big one we know about is The Grotto.” He picked at the fish in the leftovers. It smelled of lemon and salt. Its what he identified as Brendan’s smell. That brawny guy was always near the water. Fishing whenever he could. “He said he has days off but it wasn’t uncommon to work through them. He is always talking of endless paperwork lately. I’m thinking he is Brutus’s right hand man.” He concluded triumphantly taking a bite.

“Or, you know,” Skye added “He could be Brutus. The head of Ghost would have paperwork. You have paperwork.” She glared at him through the screen. Midas pretended he was too absorbed in his fish. “Just because you push most of your paperwork off on someone else doesn’t mean Brutus would. Besides, you know we don’t have information about a right hand. The only other big agent they have is TnTina.” She screen shared a photoshop of a ghost henchman fishing.

He saved the picture. Maybe he would try to find a printer so he could hang it up. “I swear when I get him to sign with Shadow I’ll have him take all yall fishing. I think he would get along with Meowscles. Ya know fishing.” he sighed. This was how this all started. Brutus was still looking for Meowscles for some reason. He shook the thought out. Why ruin this moment? Brendan didn’t have to know he wasn’t Hugo for now.  
***

Midas got a text in the morning. “Morning! I can’t get away today. I’m sending a hench buddy to drop off food today if that's okay.” Midas was surprised he felt disappointed. He told himself that he was only disappointed because he was missing an opportunity to talk Brendan into joining Shadow. It wasn’t the comfort of having someone you know come and chat.

And i was so looking forward to fishing today T.T

You can still fish without me. I think I left some poles for you.  
Its not the same. Besides i don’t remember how to actually prepare the fish >_>  
My paperwork doesn’t stop for you. I’m sending Henry. Be nice. I know you like to be mean.

About lunch time Brutus texted him again. Letting him know that Henry was outside.  
Ok  
...arent you going to let him in?  
Hmmmm. No. he can drop the basket where he is.  
He says he is thirsty and wants some water. Let him in.  
No can do. A lot of top secret stuff going on. Cant let the wrong eyes see it.

A few minutes go by. Brendan didn't text back. He really was doing work. Maybe not super top secret. But he didn’t want to talk to some random person. Say some nice pleasantries or god forbid thank the person. No. They can leave the presumed basket out of range of the prox mines. He will go pick it up when he finishes the last spreadsheet.

He finished and waited another minute just in case. As he opened the door he hit the remote unlock on the prox mines. Checked the first one that it did deactivate. Cant be too careful. He looked up to see a person with a basket. He frowned. That wasn't right. Before he could pull out his pistol the person fired a shot at Midas’s feet. “Well. This is a pleasant surprise.” The person wasn’t in henchgear. They smiled but it made Midas more uncomfortable. “I’d like that drink now.” he nudged the gun to point Midas back inside.

Midas turned to go back inside. Took a step, then whirled to his right grabbing the person’s hands. He put his weight into it and the person was thrown to the ground. Gun at his feet. The person started to speak. Midas kicked him in the stomach. And again. When he saw that the basket fell open, most of the food spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a bit longer cause i wanted to color the texting between the two. let me know if i need a different color for brutus's text.
> 
> this is also a shorter chapter cause there wasn't really another way to break up the story.  
> because of this you won't have to wait another month for an update.


	6. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midas begrudgingly lets Brutus stay for a bit.  
> Brutus is excited to try and help Midas through his fear of thunder by baking.

Using bounce pads and hot peppers Brutus made it to the Box Factory in record time. Still he was out of breath when he ran the rest of the way up the hill of the Box Factory. The prox mines hadn’t gone off. That was good. He slowed when he came up to them but they were deactivated. He went to rush through the door but it opened at the last second and he stumbled into a person. At a glance they looked like Hugo but ah. Gold hands. Midas. Great. He scanned the rest of the room. A person was tied up with cables sitting on the floor. Didn’t look like Hugo either. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Seeing that the only thing he came up for wasn’t here he suddenly felt awkward. 

“Brutus” a cold voice came from in front of him. He rolled his eyes at Midas. But turned to him. “Why did you send someone after me?” He sounded angry. Brutus furrowed his brow. “I didn’t.” He walked over to the person tied up. He didn’t recognize him. Not anyone in The Grotto anyway. He’d have to have a talk about being unfriendly to Hugo. This was not okay. He snapped a pic of the person on his phone. Not having anything else to do he went to leave. Midas stood between him and the doorway. The slender man was not as big as him. But he was intimidating in that he would hold his ground no matter what, kind of like Hugo. 

“If he’s not yours then why are you here?” Midas sneered. God. Midas was unpleasant. He rarely interacted with him professionally but every time he was snide and pointlessly mean. Their factions really only became rivals because Midas and him never got along. Brutus thought for a second before he answered. He didn’t know how Hugo was tied into this. Was this maybe assassin coming for Hugo? Was this about his past job? Why was Midas here? Was this the top secret stuff Hugo hinted at? 

Midas huffed at him. Clearly he was annoyed by Brutus not answering quickly. Brutus didn’t really know what to say so he switched topics. “What are you going to do about that...what are they? An assassin?” He looked to the person still wrapped in cables. Midas shrugged. “I don’t really know. I incapacitated them before there was a chance to do proper introductions. I am led to believe his name is Henry.” He looked pointedly at Brutus. Right when Brutus thought Midas was showing a good side by admitting he didn't know.

Brutus shook his head. “Can’t be. Henry was the henchfolk that was stopped on the way up here.” Midas dropped his smug look and mumbled. “Oh. well. That's… that changes things. I guess that's why you are here then.” Brutus nodded, still unsure how much Hugo told Midas. Why was he loyal to Hugo? Well he was trying to recruit him away from Midas. So maybe the less Midas knew about things was best. “Clearly someone was looking for the person staying here. They tried to hurt your agent and one of mine. I suppose this might be a rare occasion to work together.” He tried to smile covering up his distaste of being around Midas longer than was necessary. There were many things that reminded him of Hugo but Midas was cruel and mean. Hugo was gruff but not cruel. He wanted very much to get in touch with Hugo.

Midas stilled. Brutus couldn’t read his face. “Perhaps we should finish this discussion when this not Henry is gone.” He said carefully. “Well.” Brutus interjected “I’m already headed out so i’ll just take the trash with me.” He slung the Not Henry over his broad shoulders. “ And just. Email me i guess. and we can schedule a meeting.” 

Midas got in his way. “No. He attacked me. He goes to The Agency.” Brutus looked down at him. Not believing this. “I called Skye already. She should be here in a bit.” Brutus rolled his eyes. "Now listen-" a crack of thunder. Midas jumped and took a step towards Brutus. "A storm now!? Thats the most inconvenient piece of bullshit." Brutus knew getting back to The Grotto would be paramount. He smiled. "Midas. How would you like a once in a lifetime opportunity!?" He didn't let Midas say anything. "I'll let you shoot me. Anywhere you want." Who wouldn't want to shoot their hated rival. It was a win win.

"No." Midas had an unreadable face. Brutus shifted his weight. "I need to get back quickly. And thats the quickest." More distant rumbling. The sky turning purple. Midas kept his head down. After a tense stare down. Brutus sighed. Dropped the would be assassin. Rummaged in his bookbag. Took out his helmet. Wrote a quick note. Put the helmet on the would be assassin and shot him. Midas yelled at him. Brutus did not care. The would be assassin was not as important as finding Hugo. He walked to the makeshift kitchen. Midas was rounding on him yelling at him for being stupid when a crack of thunder sounded through the Box Factory. Midas jumped and looked around wild eyed. Brutus sighed. “Yes. yes. We can talk about it while eating thundercake. Now I don’t know my way around here. Help me find ingredients. i want this done before Skye gets here.”  
*****  
Midas stared at Brutus. How. How could he be so stupid and selfish. And now he wasn’t even listening to him. And he wants to fucking bake a cake. At a time like this. He was trying not to shake from anger or fear. Either one wasn’t great. Brutus just stood there expecting Midas to show him where things were. Fine. Fine. What did he have to lose at this point? “Uh yeah. Fine. Bowls will be...probably in a box. With the stove.” He walked over to where he put the camp stove when he wasn’t using it. “There aren’t really any counters. So things get stored until they are needed.” He felt like he had to apologize. Since things weren’t obvious where they were. He silently thanked Brendan for bringing over bowls and other cooking things. Brutus would surely mock him for having not planned that out.

Brutus called out ingredients he needed. Midas shuffled around the kitchen trying to find them. The first thing he called for was sugar. Midas was fairly certain he didn’t have that. But he attempted to look anyway. Brutus offered where it would be in a normal kitchen. Midas rolled his eyes. But he looked to the right of the fridge and in a box there was a container of sugar. A distant thundering sounded again. Midas tensed up. Brutus just read off the next ingredient. Unaware or perhaps uncaring that Midas was The box had most of what was needed. He did not put that there. He was very certain he did not put that there. The last ingredient was eggs. He knew he didn’t have any. He raised his eyebrows at Brutus. Challenging him. Brutus didn’t look ruffled. “The basket that was sent to you earlier should have that.” Midas gave a mean smirk. “The basket didn’t make it. Another reason I wanted to take that Not Henry into custody.” Brutus frowned. Midas thought he was frowning before he must have been mistaken. Brutus actually looked troubled. “Go get the basket and whatever you can salvage. I gotta look up something.”

Midas bristled. He wouldn’t take orders from Brutus. Thunder sounded again. Definitely closer. “If you could” Brutus’s voice sounded closer too “hurry before the storm haze gets here.” He turned around and realized he must have taken a step back when the thunder sounded. He had backed into Brutus who was leaning back on the table. He was so embarrassed. He could feel his embarrassment heat up his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Brutus had the audacity to smile. Actually smile. At him. His thin lips practically disappearing with how wide his smile was. “Don’t.” Midas warned. He was not in the mood to be teased. In a low voice, Brutus replied “You just remind me of someone else. Who also doesn’t like thunderstorms. It seems to be the thing lately.” As Midas pushed away he caught a faint smell of lemon and salt. It reminded him of Brendan. Shit. Brendan. He would be waiting for Midas well, Hugo to let him know he got the basket. He went out to get the basket and took his phone out.

Omfg. so. I got the basket. U.U  he added a pic of the over turned basket. 

He was sure Brendan was still busy with paperwork or had a meeting. But he got a timely reply.

I was afraid of that. I’ll come tomorrow with more supplies.  
Noooo. Come now. Your boss is mean and wants to stay through the storm :( 

A loud sigh from inside. Midas rolled his eyes. He was gonna take his sweet time getting this basket. Just to spite Brutus.

I gave him the recipe for Thundercake. I was gonna make it with you next time. Just pretend its me. We are similar enough.  
hes not you though :/ paused before sending. Why did it matter. He supposed dealing with stress was easier with friendly face and someone who has already on good terms with. Not a rival. He added I’d prefer you. A distant rumbling spooked him. He sent the text and scrambled to pick up the things from the basket.

The fool was beaming at his phone. Midas put a scowl on. He came up next to Brutus and sneered as he put the basket and delicious remains on the table. Brutus just smiled as he went through the basket. Midas felt a pang of guilt. Brendan wanted him to be nice. As though it were him. Midas gave Brutus a sidelong glance. They were similar in build. Both had thin lips. Both seemed stubborn. He sighed as Brutus's lemon and salt scent wafted near him. That must be what The Grotto smelled like. Brutus seemed to enjoy that Midas was unhappy. He smiled bigger when Midas sighed. "There really isn't a rush. Skye isn't coming. She'd have turned around when she saw the storm." Brutus was not deterred. "We already have the ingredients. Lets enjoy a cake. Now where are the bowls."

A purple haze swept through the factory as Brutus put the cake in the oven. Midas didnt even remember a toaster oven being here but Brutus managed to find one. "Now what?" Midas asked Brutus. It seemed he was the one with the agenda. "I suppose we have that business meeting." He pulled the bench across from Midas. Midas sat up from his slouch over the table. Brutus smirked. "Thank you for making time for me this evening." Midas rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting out of hand. i planned on a quick story.  
> but the more i write the more ideas come.  
> i planned for like 6 total.  
> rip me. i guess this is what writing is.


	7. Biscuits make Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will Midas?  
> how will brutus?  
> there will be biscuits.

I swear he knows something. He just smirked at me the whole time (︶︹︺)

He does know a lot. He is the head of Ghost. 

Ha.ha. I mean. Its like he knows my secrets and laughs at me. It was the most uncomfortable hour of my life. And I was almost assassinated today!!

Oh? Were you? I heard that you had the intruder tied up nicely.

Yes. well. Thanks to my good instincts and fast thinking. Now cheer me up. I had an ordeal today. 

To Midas’s disappointment Brutus didn’t respond. He opened his camera app to take a pouty selfie. Surely that and a bunch of emojis would convey how much of an ordeal he had today. His last saved image popped up in the corner. He accidentally clicked it. It was the photo edit that skye did of a ghost henchman fishing. His eyes fixated on the helmet. It was different than the one Brendan uses. It made sense that his was different; he wasn’t a henchfolk. Yeah. To easily tell the difference. Brutus probably had a different one then everyone else since he was top dog. Thats right. He saw him take out his helmet earlier. And used homing on that to send the would be attacker to The Grotto. Presumably. It looked familiar. But. It couldn't be. They were bound to have different helmets. They were different ranks. Right?

Midas didn’t think he had spaced out long looking at his phone. He jumped when there was a knock at his door. He grabbed his pistol and went to the stupid balcony. He wasn’t going to be caught off guard this again. He looked over, the waning sunlight made everything a dusky gray. He saw a big burly shape. “If you’ve come to finish the job. I’m right here.” He aimed for the chest. It was the biggest target. 

A deep voice answered. He recognized it as the friend it was. “I was in the area. And someone said they needed cheering up.” Though his helmet was on he knew Brendan was smiling. He smiled back. “Bullshit you were. But come on in anyways.” He hit the remote to unlock. He practically ran down the stairs. He went to open the door since it seemed Brendan had a basket in his arms. As he reached out to open the door he recoiled. “NO! You can’t come in!” His hands. His hands were gold. His tattoos were uncovered. And he realized his face was not hidden in makeup and contacts. He couldn’t. The door muffled Brendan’s voice but he was clearly in distress “Are you alright? What happened!?” Midas didn’t know how to respond. He could run up stairs and start costuming. Or. Not let brendan in. He didn’t think he could run fast enough that Brendan wouldn’t see him running. His thoughts started to spiral. He didn’t know what to do. What the safest action was. Brendan’s distressed voice came through the door again, “Hugo! Are you okay? Talk to me!” Midas panicked more. “I’m suddenly feeling awful. It’s best you dont come after all.” His voice hoarse from being panicked and about to cry. He wanted to see and talk with his friend who he could at once be the most authentic self around him and yet couldn’t be himself around.

****

Brutus was alarmed to say the least. He couldn’t open the door. Something was propped up against it from the inside. He frantically glanced around. As Chief of Security he already knew the best way in and out of The Box Factory. He hoped Hugo would forgive him for this breach of privacy but given that Hugo could be poisoned or held hostage, he would ask forgiveness later. Maybe with a pie. He hadn’t made him a pie yet. He made quick work of the balcony door. As he carefully scanned The Box Factory not for the first time today, he found only Hugo sitting in front of the door. Head in hands, breathing irregularly. He looked alive so far. He came down the stairs as quiet as possible in case there was anyone else he didn’t see. 

He went to the kitchen area. Came back and sat next to Midas. He sat down a tall glass of water and pills. “Drink this. It will make you feel better.” Midas dramatically flopped his gold hand out while keeping his face covered with the other. Brutus plopped the pills in his hand and then the glass. “Ugh. What are you giving me? God. Are you poisoning me? well. I guess I deserve that.” Brutus frowned.

“What? No! Painkillers cause you look like you might need them.” Brutus wanted to put his hand on his friends back. Let him know he was here. But he wasn’t sure Midas would be okay with that. They hadn’t really touched each other. Oh god. Not like that. Just like….he could feel his face get red. Which thank god his helmet was still on. 

“Lies. You have poisoned me cause you hate me. ” Midas croaked out.

“No. Just painkillers. Cause I thought you were poisoned...wait….oh no! Are you allergic to penicillin!?! Fuck! I should have asked before I gave that to you!!” Brutus started to sweat. He thought that if MIdas was poisoned painkillers could help but what if he did just give him poison!!! 

“You swooped in. like you do. And used that beautiful smart head of yours to help me.” Midas seemed to wax poetic when he was unwell. “You see me. You know who I am. Just forget this whole thing.” He let out a groan.

Brutus was sure Midas was being dramatic about the “poison”. “My beautiful smart head? You have never seen my head!” He chuckled to himself. 

“Have I not?” Hugo gave him a side eye.” What about this afternoon? Making me help make a cake.” 

Brutus sighed. “Ah. You figured it out.” He shrugged not much he could say about that. Took his helmet off and stretched his neck. He wasn’t sure what to say. As if to console him, Midas added “I only figured it out this afternoon. So much of a mastermind I am. Skye had it right the whole time.” After a few minutes Hugo commented “You don’t seem surprised about me.” 

Brutus didn’t have his helmet to hide in. He looked to the side before replying. “Hugo is known for his knife skills. You don’t even have knives here. Not to mention you barely know how to filet a fish. Pretty sure Hugo does.” Midas just nodded. “Actually the henchfolx figured it out and i’ve been willfully ignoring them. It made sense after seeing you here. Well the you now. Without gloves.” After some thought Brutus piped up “You know we are really bad at pretending to not be each other. Wanna start over?” Midas just stared at him. 

Brutus extended his hand. “Hey. I’m Brutus and I like to fish and cook for my friends. I hope you like fish!” Midas just stared at him. Eventually putting his hand out to shake his. Brutus smiled. Midas blushed. Which only encouraged Brutus to say “Looks like I caught a Bitterling! It's perhaps mad at me but only a little I hope.” Brutus loved dumb puns especially fish puns and if Midas was perhaps blushing at him. Well he should know what Brutus was really like. Midas just shook his head. “How dare you make puns at a time like this.” He didn’t let his hand go though. Until Brutus mentioned he brought biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is a great spot to leave the story. there was originally going to be more plot.  
> they unite against a third party who has been creating storms.  
> brutus finally gets his tupperware back.  
> its a happy ending  
> but. idk if i can commit myself writing out the chapter.  
> ive got some things going on that are....unfortunate.  
> I love yall very much for reading. leaving kudos. and commenting.  
> its gotten me through these couple of months knowing others like this idea.


End file.
